After The Guests Had Gone
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"I love you quirky!"

And there it was; the few words that made his heart tear in two... Rose had stormed out a while back, but Gary wasn't too fused. He didn't love her; to be honest he'd say she was rather annoying.

Miranda didn't reply, instead; she let Mike kiss her.

Gary slipped out unnoticed.

He went around to the restaurant and let himself in, he threw his keys on the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch. Sat alone.

* * *

"Where did Gary go?!" Miranda asked not long after.

"Probably chasing after Rose..." Penny started.

"Why are you always asking after him?" Mike hissed jealously.

"He's my best friend..." Miranda added.

"You're not thirteen no more, you don't need to keep texting him.."

As Mike said it Miranda had sent a text, "Where've you gone?! Mx"

"And whats with the kiss?!" Mike added.

"Whats your problem?" Miranda whispered angrily.

"Him" Mike hissed before going through to the bathroom.

Luckily non of the remaining guest figured they were having a little argument.

* * *

Miranda was left alone in her flat. Everyone had gone and Mike had left, he had work the next day.

she had a quick wash before going through to the bedroom; fretting over Gary, where did he go? The questiong kept replaying in her mind.

Miranda went to get her Pj's on.

"Oh hello..." Miranda said softly realising Chris and Alison's son was still asleep on her bed. She picked up her phone to ring Gary.

"Gary?! What times Chris and Alison coming for Jonathon?!"

"Crap... I forgot about him" with that he hung up.

Miranda looked at her phone before putting it down on the side.

within minutes there was a knock at the door, Miranda went to answer.

"Gary.. where did you go..."

He smiled as he entered her flat, he had his blue zip up hoodie on that he kept at the restaurant, the hood dangling down his back. "Yeah... sorry about that" he sighed.

"What was up?" Miranda asked flicking the kettle on.

Gary sat at the table as it was back to it's original place, he twiddled his thumbs. "I had to get away for a bit, I'm sorry..."

Miranda put a coffee in front of him.

"Thanks" he smiled taking a drink.

"Was it all that with Rose?"

Gary shook his head; "No; it was just" he sighed, "I don't know.."

"Anything I can help with?" Miranda smiled.

He shrugged, "I'm alright" he added taking another drink.

Jonathon started to cry.

Gary stood up and went through to her bedroom.

"Alright little fella? Mummy will be here soon..." He smiled picking him up.

Miranda followed him through and watched from the doorway.

Jonathon soon fell back asleep.

Gary smiled putting him back down before going back through to join Miranda at the door.

"They should be here soon..." He smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier, I'll make it up to you.."

Miranda smiled. there eyes interlocked.

The brink had once against returned.

They both slowly lent in, there lips met slowly.

Neither pulled away, it didn't feel wrong to either of them, it felt right.

Gary slowly pulled away for air; smiling at her...

Miranda curled her fingers into the his shirt before pushing him up against the door frame, snogging him.

The front door opened.

They both jumped apart, turning around, Mike stood there.

"I forgot my phone..." He gestured towards the sideboard. "Care to explain?"

Miranda and Gary both looked at each other, neither saying a word.

"Let me rephrase the question, how long has this been going on?"

"Nothing's been going on..." Gary started.

"So I walk into see you kissing my girlfriend; and you stand and deny it."

"Obviously I kissed her, but nothing else has been going on." Gary added.

"Well, make the most of it, your not seeing her again..."

"WHAT!?" Miranda and Gary added in unison.

"Your not seeing him again.."

"He's my best friend, you can't stop me!"

"Your not in charge of her!"

"I love her, that's enough.." Mike added.

"You love her?!" Gary laughed, "Sure you do, trying to ban her from seeing me, you claim that's love? You don't know the meaning of the word.."

"Oh, and you do?" Mike said defensively.

"Yeah, I do in fact, when you've been around someone for more than fithteen years. Your best friend; made you laugh, cheered you up when your down, been through so much with you. Been through so many important factors of your life. Argued with, made up with... and for the majority of that time, you've been trying to figure out how you feel..." he was speaking to Mike, but looking at Miranda at this point, "Because I love you... I love you Miranda..."

"Get out..." Mike practically shouted.

"No, Mike, you get out..." Miranda piped up.

"What, no!" Mike started.

"I'll go, I'll see you later..." Gary whispered before fastening up his hoodie and leaving.

"So where do we stand?!" Mike pleaded.

"I shouldn't have led you on, im sorry.."

"So you don't love me?" Mike whispered.

Miranda shook her head.

"it's Gary isn't it, it's always Gary. Gary, Gary, Gary!" Mike started to get wound up. "today I was offered the chance to work in Africa, but I refused it, for you, but you know what I hope I never see you again." Mike slammed out of the flat.

* * *

"Oi, Preston!"

Gary turned around, Mike's fist suddenly smashed into his face. Gary stumbled back into the wall. His hand automatically went up to his nose, it was bleeding. Gary took it, he probably deserved it; he tried to walk away.

"No you don't" Mike grabbed hold of him and smashed face forward into the wall.

Gary struggled and smashed his elbows into his ribs, punching Mike in the face.

mike shoved him back into the wall, smashing him straight into the gut winding him.

He slowly fell to the floor.

Mike started kicking at him as he tried to get back up.

"GARY!?"

Chris came running down the street. He grabbed hold of Mike by the neck and grabbed a hold of him; yanking him off of him.

Alison came running down shortly after, getting to Gary's aid.

"Go on posh boy get out of here.." Chris yelled shoving him away.

Mike started to walk, wiping the blood from his face.

Chris knelt beside Gary.

Gary couldn't fight back the few tears pricking in his eyes.

"Lets get you back, do you want to go to back to Miranda's?" Chris smiled.

Gary nodded weakly.

"come on..." Chris pulled him up and Gary swung his arm around his neck.

"I feel sick..."

And with that Gary threw up everywhere; all over the floor.

"Come on, your alright..." Chris helped him inside.

Gary was wiping the blood from his nose and head with his jumper. Holding his side in agony.

Alison ratted on Miranda's door.

Miranda answered. "He's been lovely. He's fast asleep" Miranda started.

"Come on, where nearly there..." Chris said puffing and panting as he helped Gary up the stairs.

Miranda watched on in horror as Gary was pulled up the stairs.

"What happened?!"

Gary's face was badly messed up. His head had a big lump, dribbling blood from a cut and his nose poured. His jumper and shirt were completely ruined.

Miranda helped him into the flat were he sat on a chair. She quickly grabbed clothes and tissues. "two minutes"

Gary nodded in pain.

Miranda went over to the bedroom were Chris and Alison where they were sorting Jonathon's things.

"Thanks for having him"

"No problem, what happened to him?"

"I don't know, I just saw that posh kid, Mike beating the hell out of him, his face was pretty smashed up too though, but not as bad as his." Chris added.

"thanks for getting him back to me.."

"No worries, were getting off now..."

"See you later lovely" Alison said hugging her with Jonathon before leaving.

"let me know how he is tomorrow." Chris added before kissing her cheek and leaving.

* * *

"Ow.." Gary said flinching as she wiped at his nose. He held a bag of frozen peas to his head to reduce the swelling.

"How did it start?" Miranda asked softly getting a fresh cloth.

"I was just walking home... I was only just after the restaurant... and he just hit me, I was trying to walk away but, he just" Gary didn't finish.

"Take off that hoodie and shirt, I'll put them in the wash..." Miranda said as she tided up the tissues and put them in the bin.

Gary shook his head, "It's fine.."

"You can't stay in them, come on..."

Gary smiled at her and unzipped it, handing it to her, he started to unbutton his shirt; pulling it off of his shoulders, flinching with pain.

Miranda put them in the, 'newly fixed' washing machine.

"At least there not in the dish washer" He teased putting the peas back on his head.

"I'll put them in if you want? make them crisp and fresh" she replied laughing.

"I'm fine!" he laughed.

"Hows your head?"

he removed the peas and showed her.

"your gonna have a nasty lumpy bruise there... and a lovely black eye..."

Gary groaned.

Miranda kissed it, "All better!" she smiled rubbing it in gently.

Gary smiled at stood up, limping towards the sofa. His leg was pretty smashed up too.

"Stop there a second Gary..."

He stopped and turned to face her, a confused expression his face.

"Your stomach..." Miranda nodded towards it.

Gary looked down at it, the side of it was all bruised.

"That's why it hurts.." he added sitting down on the sofa and looking at it closely.

Miranda followed, putting her feet up on the table. "Where do we stand then?"

"Where sitting?" Gary avoided the question with a supposedly funny joke.

"You know what I mean..."

"Well, what do you want to do?" He smiled. "I really want to give us a go... you know how I feel... how about you?"

Miranda kissed him.

"I think that's your answer then?" he laughed before kissing her back.

He wrapped his arm around her, flinching as his side collided with her.

She snuggled in as gently as she could.

"I think we'll skip the sex..." He whispered.

Miranda laughed, "I'm too tired!" she yawned.

Gary chuckled snuggling his face into her head, his stubble, tickling it.

"I never said, I love you too!" Miranda added kissing him.

True, the night had had some difficulties, but the conclusion was the best, even though the build up was painful...


	2. The Opening

Miranda awoke smiling, her and Gary had been together for two weeks now.

She climbed out of bed and went through to the kitchen glancing over her to do notes.

-_Ring Mum_

_-Ring BT_

_-Shop delivery_

_-Have a big poo :-)xx_

wait was that last one? "Gary!" Miranda laughed shaking her head. Gary was always making her laugh.

Her phone bleeped.

_"Help? pwease?:) GX xx" _

_"I'll be round soon:) xx" _

Miranda quickly got washed and dressed before going to help Gary.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Miranda smiled as she entered the restaurant.

Gary was buried behind a big box of table cloths and plates, cups, everything. "I don't know were to start..." He sighed kissing her hello.

"even the sign?" Miranda laughed.

"Even the sign.. cos' I'm a man you see" Gary laughed winking at her.

"You still need to prove that..." Miranda teased.

"Well; I was thinking, as a reward for helping me... I was thinking you could maybe come back to my place, and well, have a browse through my vintage vynals..." Gary took her hand over the bar, rubbing it softly with his thumb.

"Is that a promise?"

"Promise" Gary smiled leaning over the bar and kissing her. "Now; work" Gary dropped a box into her hands. "For the kitchen, GO!" he teased.

Miranda laughed and went around the back of the bar.

Gary swiped at her bum with a dish cloth before wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Love you..."

"Love you too"

* * *

"Stevie, we need to go shopping! NOW!" Miranda practically screamed as she ran through to the shop.

"Wait; what?! you WANT to go shopping?! as in, volunteering... what's the occasion?"

"I'm off back to Gary's tonight; after the opening! and I've no nice, under things..."

"Is it your first time with him?"

Miranda nodded; "Help?"

Stevie jumped off of the stool and grabbed her coat before they both ran out of the shop, Stevie running back to lock it.

* * *

"Such fun!" Penny hung up her mobile as she entered the shop.

"Oh, hi mum.."

"How much does Gary love you, can he do you a favour?! well, me a favour?"

"Wait, what? slow down and reverse a little."

"Can I have my tennis club dinner at the restaurant opening? I need it to be special"

"Shouldn't it be at THE tennis club?" Stevie laughed.

"Well; it needs to top Belinda's... he wont mind!" Penny urged.

"Sorry mum no! It's Gary's night, not yours!"

"Your such a disappointment!" Penny complained stropping out of the shop.

**30 minutes later;**

Miranda answered her phone.

"Miranda, why has your mum just been begging me to have her party at the opening?" he laughed.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine... Oh, and I thought you should tell Stevie..."

"Tell her what?!"

"GARY BARLOW IS IN HERE!" He screamed excitedly.

"STEVIE! RESTARAUNT NOW!" Miranda screamed hanging up and grabbing her hand.

* * *

"Well, that all went very well I thought..." Gary smiled tidying up and taking a big drink of champagne from the bottle. "That's some good stuff! Here" he handed the bottle over to Miranda who took a drink.

"Oh, that is good" Miranda smiled taking another drink.

"I'm just going to leave the tidying up.. I cannot be arsed..." he smiled joining Miranda on the sofa and taking the bottle back, taking another drink. He turned to face her on the sofa, his arm wrapping around the back of it stroking her hair softly.

"Do you think Stevie will actually stalk Barlow?" Miranda laughed.

"Oh god I never thought of that..."

Gary started to laugh. "Celebs get body guards don't they?"

"He will need a BODY guard... she'll be at him you know..."

Gary carried on laughing, "Oh dear, so who's a better kisser, me or Gary Barlow" he smiled resting his forehead on hers.

Miranda nuzzled her head into his; pecking at his lips. "Hmm; I'm not too sure"

"I should be jealous" Gary moved his head forward, starting to kiss her and rub his stubble along her chin and jaw line. "Lets go?" He whispered.

"Definitely."

Gary stood up and took her hand, he handed her her jacket and grabbed his blazer, locking up on the way out.

* * *

"Here we are" Gary smiled unlocking the door to his flat. he pulled his jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair, he then took Miranda's putting that next to it. "Drink?" he smiled tilting his head slightly.

"Please"

Gary raided his fridge.

"You've got more beer than food in there" Miranda laughed.

Gary laughed; "I eat at the restaurant.."

"Excuses" Miranda teased taking a glass of wine he poured.

Gary took a drink before putting it down, "Here, my vintage vynal's" he laughed proudly showing her the shelf full of LP's.

"There your pride and joy aren't they" Miranda teased.

"Well, apart from you..." Gary smiled kissing her before quickly pulling away and dragging the LP player out; he started to assemble it and picked an LP.

Miranda sat back on the sofa behind him, stroking his head softly.

"Genesis or Dire Straits?" Gary smiled showing the covers of to LPs.

"No spice girls?"

"Nope" he looked through a few more, "There's WHAM!" he smiled tilting his head back.

"Defiantly" Miranda smiled.

Gary put the LP on. "I remember when this song came out, ahh, the good old days!"

Miranda slid off of the sofa, joining him on the floor.

Gary wrapped her arms around her, taking her glass of wine and drinking the rest of it.

"Rude" Miranda teased.

Gary laughed putting the glass on the table and nuzzling his head against hers.

Miranda rested her head on his chest.

"What've you done today then?" Gary smiled.

"What, apart from doing all your jobs all day?"

"yep"

"I went shopping with Stevie!"

"Really?"

"Don't be so surprised"

"What did you buy me then?" Gary teased.

"Nothing, but I did by myself some new things"

"Things?" Gary smiled wiggling his eyebrows. "What kind of things?"

"Under things" Miranda teased.

"Are you going to show me or..." his voice trailed off as he kissed her.

"I think the or would be more fun" Miranda teased pulling away slightly.

Gary gently pushed her to the floor, kissing her and slowly undoing her blouse. "Much more fun" Gary teased kissing along her shoulder.


	3. Nightmare On Preston Street

Gary was sat in the hospital waiting area, confused and crying.

Clive and Stevie were there.

His parents were there.

Miranda's parents were there.

Everyone was tense.

Everyone was scared.

TERRIFIED...

If they hadn't of argued... If she hadn't run off...

She wouldn't be laid in the hospital, after brain surgery... she wouldn't have been resuscitated...

If only they hadn't of argued... if only she wasn't hit by the car... propelled into the air... smashing into the ground.

It's been a year.

A year since they got married.

Three days.

Three days since Miranda discovered she was pregnant...

But now.

But now there's no baby...

A nurse came running out of the room Miranda was in.

She ran down the corridor calling for the Doctor.

A team of doctors ran back down, crashing into the room... she had gone into Cardiac arrest again.

Gary sprang to his feet.. rushing to the window... His head was pressed up to it desperately...

All he could do was cry..

Cry as a massive electrical surge rushed though her body...

And then the CPR continued...

Another electrical surge...

No one could hear what they were saying...

"Why are they stopping?!" Gary whispered.

Everyone looked at him.

"They've stopped.." he continued.

The doctor looked at him, an apologetic look on his face.

"Time of death 3:41"

Gary stopped crying.

He lost all emotion.

He felt numb.

He turned away from the window and faced everyone.

Penny and Charles were crying.

Stevie and Clive were crying.

"Come on son" Gary's dad's firm hand rested on his shoulder.

Gary shook it off.

He walked.

He carried on walking.

Down the corridor.

Out of the hospital.

Through the car park.

Straight on to the main road.

That's when the lorry hit.

Gary's body propelled into the air.

"MIRANDA!"

Gary sprung up in bed, crying and sweating.

He looked around hysterically.

He ran out of his bedroom. He crashed through the kitchen grabbing his coat and pulling it over his shoulders. He pulled his shoes on before running out of the flat.

He was still crying.

He raced across the empty streets.

All the way across town.

Gary let himself into the shop and raced up the stairs.

"Miranda!" He cried rattling the door.

"MIRANDA!" he continued tears streaming from his face.

"Gary?!" Miranda yawned, slumping across the kitchen from the bedroom, wrapping her dressing gown around her waist.

"MIRANDA!" Gary screamed. He fell back against the wall sleepily and distraught. He crumpled into a ball, crying his eyes out.

Miranda unlocked the door to find Gary crying curled up in a ball.

"Gary?!" Miranda bent down besides him. "What happened?!"

Gary looked at her through his tear brimmed eyes. He grabbed hold of her, pulling her towards him. He hugged her so tight.

Tighter then ever.

He cried into her shoulder. "I thought you were dead!" he whispered.

"What?! How?"

"The car, the argument, the baby?!"

"You were dreaming... you were just dreaming Gary.. there was no car, no argument, no baby..." Miranda whispered comforting him.

Gary slowly started to calm down. His breathing slowly returned to normal. He fiercely wiped at his eyes, stopping and drying the tears. "I'm such an idiot!" he laughed sighing.

"You're not.." Miranda whispered stroking his hair.

Gary yawned, resting his head against her.

"Come on.." Miranda whispered kissing his head and taking his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Gary flicked his shoes off and pulled off his jacket, throwing it on the floor. He was still scared.

He climbed into bed next to Miranda, wrapping himself around her, "I'm never letting you out of my sight!" He smiled kissing her head.

Miranda soothed him to sleep. Stroking his head, constantly reminding him that she's there whenever he woke up startled.

But that's what you get, when you love someone so much...

You fear for there life..

because you love them..


	4. Lets Get A Cab

Gary ran into the train station.

3 minutes.

3 minutes until the love of his life was off to Wick.

he needed to stop her.

Miranda sat on the train. she sighed looking out of the window. "I'm actually going..." she thought of all the good times she'd had in Surrey.

Especially Gary...

Why couldn't things be simple...

"WAIT!" Gary screamed to the train sprinting on the platform. He ran down, desperately looking in all the windows for her.

the train started to move.

he ran faster.

there she was.

"GARY!?" Miranda saw him and stood up.

Gary chased after the train, looking at her desperately. "Don't go!" he shouted.

the train carried on going.

Gary dived off of the end of the platform. He fell and managed to pull himself up as he ran.

His legs burned as he struggled to breathe.

He carried on..

His phone started to ring.

He carried on running after the train, reaching in his pocket for it.

"GARY!? what's going on?" Miranda begged.

"get... off... at... the... next... stop..." he panted before hanging up and running.

by now the train was around the corner.

But he carried on running.

**at the next stop;**

the stop was a little covered in area behind a few shops.

Gary's face lit up as he ran to it.

he must have run a mile or two.

He reached the platform and just laid on it.

flat on his back; his chest rising and falling desperately for air.

He closed his eyes. wiping all the sweat off of his face; unzipping his jacket.

He just laid there.

"Gary?" Miranda bent down besides him.

His eyes opened slowly to see Miranda leaning over him.

His breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Never run a marathon" he laughed sitting up.

"Why are you here?" Miranda replied.

"I cant let you go... I love you... I cant live without you"

it all came out so fast, he didn't realise he said it at first.

Miranda cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

What little air was in his lungs disappeared as he kissed her with such passion.

They slowly pulled apart.

"Lets go home" Miranda smiled.

Gary just smiled.

He had finally got her...

"Come on" Miranda smiled standing up. she reached her hand out.

Gary grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Blimey, how can you get so stiff so soon" he laughed.

He wrapped his arm around Miranda's shoulder and straightened up his back.

"Shall we get a cab?" Miranda teased.

"Shurrup" Gary laughed kissing her head as they slowly walked towards the town dragging her cases. His arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

He knew he was never going to let her go...


End file.
